Age of Gladiators
by Nicole4211
Summary: Romance, drama, family feuds, fierce battles, jealousy, intrigue and sorrow amass in this tale of life as a Gladiator in Ancient Rome. Follow the FT characters you love as they fight for survival in a time where money and blood means power. Watch as strong friendships are created in times of need and love blooms in the most unlikely of situations. Collaboration with Approvesport.
1. Character Summaries

**Age of Gladiators**

Romance, drama, family feuds, fierce battles, jealousy, intrigue and sorrow amass in this tale of life as a Gladiator in Ancient Rome.

Follow Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Jellal, Gray, Lyon, Laxus, Mira and many others as they fight for survival in a time where money and blood means power. Where wealth isn't always given to the hardest working and marriages are arranged for personal gain. Watch as strong friendships are created in times of need and love blooms in the most unlikely of situations.

Story Rated M for Mature- Sex, Violence, Explicit language, Adult themes.

* * *

**Natsu**

Son of Igneel, heir to the throne of Carthage. After tragic events which change his life forever, he is forced into a world where he must fight for survival while also searching out those who deceived him.

As a Gladiator of Rome, he quickly rises to the top. With his vibrant personality and dedication to those closest to him, he rallies the love of the crowd and that of a beautiful woman who watches him, secretly urging him to victory.

Join Natsu as he seeks to reclaim what is his and win the forbidden love of the woman of his dreams.

* * *

**Lucy**

Daughter of a wealthy merchant and the current Aediles, seen only by her father for the gain that could be made from her marriage, she dreams of more. Her love of literature leads her frequently to the action at the arena where spectacles are displayed daily, feeding her imagination and fueling her desire to be a great author. But on one such occasion, when romance and love are furthest from her mind, something more than her imagination for adventure is piqued.

Follow Lucy as she fights to be seen as more than a possession and fights for the man that captures her heart, sending her on adventures of her own.

* * *

**Gajeel**

Son of Metalicana, a former legendary Gladiator of Rome. Growing up, Gajeel struggled beneath the shadow of his father's fame, vowing that one day he would surpass him and become the most famous Gladiator of all time.

With the name of Iron Fist Gajeel, he became known as a fierce competitor, determination and sheer will propelling him to victory time and time again. Nothing stood in his way to the ultimate glory he'd always sought… except love.

* * *

**Levy**

Daughter of a Praetor, her days are filled with studying books and scrolls, learning the law of the land with her father. She has a voracious appetite for knowledge but also dreams of being swept off her feet in a fantasy of love.

When her best friend persuades her to risk something she normally wouldn't, will Levy find the love she has been secretly searching for?

* * *

**Gray/ Lyon**

Twin brothers, all alone in the world. Although they bicker and argue, they are completely devoted to one another, threatening death to anyone who dared to harm the other.

Drafted at a young age into the Roman army, they completed their service and chose the road of becoming a Gladiator, their fighting skills unparalleled on the battle field. Off the field, women threw themselves at their feet, vying for even just an instant of their affections which was rarely given. Their cool personalities and their characteristic cool attitude in the arena, earned them their name, Black Ice.

* * *

**Erza**

A slave in her youth, forced to work in the mines till the day she was selected as a sacrifice to the arena. She overcame her background and victories abounded, adopting the name of Scarlet Thorn. Quickly she rose to the top, defeating opponent after opponent in precise form. Her savagery became legendary, determination driving her time and time again till she became a master of her trade and began instructing others in the art.

The respect she earned and the pride she bore, propelled her forward, decimating her past. But will the bonds of love shatter everything that she has worked so hard to create?

* * *

**Jellal**

Born in a bordering country as a slave. He escaped, fleeing to Rome where he utilized his limited ties to the community and became a spy for a powerful lord. His days are spent in solitude, working in the shadows of a bustling city while his nights are spent pining over a love he keeps secretly buried within his heart.

Though he is a quiet man, oftentimes short and blunt with people, there's a depth to him that few get a glimpse of. Once earned, his trust is forever, his devotion complete. There is no limit to how far he will go to protect those closest to him.

* * *

**Laxus**

Raised by his grandfather, the master of a Gladiator troupe.

As a teen, he joined the Roman calvary and quickly moved up the ranks, catching the eye of the Emperor who appointed him a Junior Praetorian Prefect. After several years of dedicated service, he soon became the Senior Prefect, delving into politics and earning himself the hand of the Emperors daughter.

Power and control came easily to him, fueling his conceit. But behind his arrogance, a determination to be the best lingered, monopolizing his days and nights. His betrothal was a strategic move, used only to garner greater status. But can a hidden secret unleash a hidden desire?

* * *

**Mira**

Eldest daughter of the Emperor. She lives a reserved life, playing the role of mother for her younger sister Lisanna after their mother dies during childbirth. She is the model of propriety. Her days are spent hosting the nobles that seek her fathers affections but her evenings... a different woman emerges; a viciously lethal Gladiator who rivals the best. The crowd calls her The Demon, striking down opponents as if she were possessed by the Devil himself. Few know of her secret, least of all her reluctant betrothed.


	2. Chapter 1: Igneel

**Alright, here we go! The first chapter for AOG. Let's see if my writing can live up to the amazing pictures you've all seen created by Approvesport. Please, if there are any Ancient Roman history experts out there reading this, keep in mind that this isn't going to be 100% accurate lol. Many things _will be_ accurate but please allow some artistic license and don't be too harsh when something isn't correct. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Age of Gladiators**

**Chapter 1: Igneel**

"We should stop soon," Igneel suggested as the sun began to disappear behind the mountains in the distance, casting vibrant shades of orange and red into the sky. His voice was gruff and deep, the sound slightly raspy after spending weeks on end traveling through harsh winds and rain.

"Afraid of the dark?" his son joked, riding beside him. The wind played with his messy mop of thick pink hair, the strands whipping viciously against his face and getting into his large, expressive dark eyes.

Igneel ignored his teasing tone. "The night is nothing to take lightly, Natsu. Evil is easily concealed in the darkness."

The sound of horse's hooves pounding against the dusty ground filled the surrounding landscape along with the rickety jostling of a wagon carrying their supplies and belongings, guarded by several men wearing bright red and silver armor. Natsu turned and looked at his father, the leather saddle moaning quietly under his shifting weight. He could see a tension in the older mans eyes, the creases beside them deeper than normal as he scanned the surrounding area. Something wasn't right; he could see it in the rigid set of his shoulders and the way the ragged scar across his face stretched, showing his unease.

"We should set up camp then. I'm certainly in no rush to arrive," Natsu said, trying to make light of the situation while still keeping his fathers weariness in consideration. They'd argued enough over the past several weeks. He knew his father's patience had been running thin. And even though he wasn't the main source of his aggravation, he hadn't exactly been a helping force.

He understood what his father was trying to do and even agreed with him to a certain extent. The damage his step-mother had done to the family was almost irreparable. The only conceivable means of securing the lineage of the family was to form a strong alliance with a neighboring empire, one that would ensure safety and peace. And what would be stronger than marriage between the son of a King and the daughter of a Caesar?

Natsu ground his teeth at his own thoughts, the idea of an arranged marriage detestable. He may sympathize with his father, but he certainly wasn't going to bow to his wishes easily.

The party came to a halt as his father called out for everyone to stop and make camp for the night. Quickly the men went to work, setting up a tent for him and his father and then filling it with cushions and blankets. A fire was made and food was prepared. Unfortunately it was bland meats and stale bread, the only thing that was still edible this long into their journey.

"At least when we get there we'll be able to eat some real food," Natsu complained, ripping a chunk of bread off with his teeth.

Igneel shook his head at his son. "I don't know why you're so averse to marrying Lisanna. You'd marry any girl that would cook for you."

Natsu huffed indignantly, swallowing a mouthful of food before he mumbled, "As if a princess would cook."

Igneel grinned and set down his empty plate which a servant quickly removed and then exited the tent. He looked at Natsu across from him, disbelieving that his only son had grown to be a young man already. It was unbelievable how fast time had gone. He thought back and it seemed like only a short time ago that he was teaching him how to bait a hook or how to catch fire flies at dusk. He remembered watching his first wife, Natsu's real mother, patiently teaching him how to dress and handle himself for royal gatherings and then turning around the next moment and throwing him to the ground, tickling him till he was in tears. Those memories still lingered in his thoughts during quiet moments, traveling back to a simpler, happier time; a time where greed and status played no part in their life.

It wasn't as if he wanted his only son to marry unhappily. All he'd ever wanted was for him to be happy and healthy, marry the love of his life like he'd been able to do and have many children. It had been all he'd wanted for himself, all he'd ever strived for. But circumstances had changed and those wishes had vanished along with many other things.

"You know son," Igneel said, absently fingering the amulet resting over his chest. "I don't enjoy making you do this. I only ever wished for you to have what I'd had with your mother."

What he'd had… Natsu knew his father had loved his mother. They'd married out of love, something that was almost unheard of within royal families but Igneel had been the fourth son of a King, far from being heir and his ailing father hadn't had the will to fight his stubborn son.

Not long after their marriage, Natsu had been born and Igneel and his wife couldn't have been any happier. Unlike his brothers, he'd had no desire for power and he'd been content with his small set of rooms in the palace with his wife and son. When his father had passed away a year later, his eldest brother had taken over rule of Carthage and Igneel had soon been instated as a Colonel in the army.

He'd taken his duties very seriously, being head of a large battalion of soldiers. He'd hated being away from his family for such long periods of time but he'd understood his position and responsibility and did not complain. Over time, his men grew to hold great respect for him, following him without question into whatever battle awaited. That respect had been hard earned, coming at the end of many a sword. One which had sliced him from nose to ear, tearing his flesh apart and leaving a jagged scar across his face while he'd battled and then slain the general of a great army to the south.

The men had cheered him endlessly, glorying in the victory that they'd earned while back home, times had grown dark. Jealousy had wound its way into the palace like a snake suffocating its victim. Brother had turned on brother, Igneels two middle brothers plotting in secret to overthrow the eldest. Plans had gone array and before their evil plot had been unleashed, they'd been found out and seized by soldiers loyal to the king and sent to prison where they'd awaited their lethal fates, making Igneel the next in line for the throne after his only remaining brother.

His duties on the field had immediately been eradicated, seen as far too dangerous for the position he'd found himself thrust into and after being brought back to the capital city, peace had reined… but only for a short time.

Sickness soon seeped into the empire, killing indiscriminately, husbands, wives, children, no one was safe… not even the King whom left no heirs behind. Rule over Carthage passed to Igneel and only days later, the same sickness that had claimed his brother, stole his beloved wife.

Natsu had only been a small child at that time, barely old enough to retain any memories of his mother and as he looked at his father, he felt a moment of sadness for all the pointless loss and tragedy.

Things had only gotten worse when his father had remarried, forced into a loveless marriage for political gains. His wife was the daughter of a powerful family with ties to many surrounding empires. Their arrangement was supposed to bring stability and wealth to the empire but instead, after her father was caught and executed for underhanded dealings, their riches rapidly evaporated and all that was now left was mistrust and debt.

That was the reason they were here, traveling weeks over sea and land to forge a connection between two empires, one of which was poor and desperate while the other sought strength and power through neighboring alliances.

Natsu pushed his empty plate to the side and leaned back into the cushions with a heavy sigh. As much as he wanted to be upset with his father for what was happening, he simply couldn't hold it against him, knowing he was only doing it for the good of the empire and he said as much when he turned his eyes towards him. "I know that's what you want for me. And I also know why you are doing this," he said and then continued with a grin. "But I still don't have to like it."

Igneel laughed and a large smile spread over his face, one that could be seen mirrored in his son quite often. "Well, I guess I can't stop that."

Another servant came scurrying in, retrieved Natsu's plate and then dashed back outside. "You couldn't stop anything even if you wanted to," Natsu teased then added, "...Old man."

Igneel barked with laughter, his long brown hair falling forward and partially covering his face. "Did something change over the past two days then? I seem to remember _me_ pinning _you_ the last time we wrestled."

"Pfft," Natsu scoffed. "I let you win."

"Yea, I'm sure," his father said, still smiling. His large dark eyes, which exactly resembled his sons, were filled with amusement as he took a last swig from his mug of ale. "We need to wake early tomorrow. I want to be in Rome within the week."

Natsu nodded his head and silently watched as his father began to mindlessly toy with the amulet that hung around his neck. As long as he could remember, his father had worn that necklace, a bronze circle with a ruby studded phoenix emblazed across the center with wings outstretched like flames. It had been his mothers; one of the few things left of hers after his step-mother had craftily taken everything in her greed. Often he would find his father staring off into the distance, silently rubbing the jewel, obviously lost to some past memory. It had become a habit of his, something he did when he was on edge about something or inwardly debating an issue. It wasn't hard for Natsu to figure out what the reason was this time.

Carthage and Rome had a long history of conflict, two great empires fighting for control over the Mediterranean, waging war after war. It was a time of peace right now between the two, but it was sorely earned, destruction and loss of life immense on both sides. The political struggles that had ensued after holding back the Roman forces had left his father weary and fearful, not trusting anyone no matter their allegiances. The shadow of the Empire looming over the body of water was a constant reminder of how loosely control was held over the land and although a marriage between the two would strengthen their alliance, it was never absolute.

With a heavy sigh, Igneel stood and walked to his corner of the tent where a bed had been prepared out of pillows and rugs. He untied the belt around his waist and then lifted his tunic over his head, revealing a thickly muscled torso laden with scars. His years at the forefront of a great army were obvious and Natsu felt a pang of remorse for how hard of a time he'd been giving his father over this. He wanted to do what was right, what was better for the people of Carthage, but it was still difficult. He'd grown up with stories from his father about his mother and in every single one, the love they'd shared had been undeniable. He'd been able to see it in the way his father's eyes had practically glowed whenever he mentioned her name and the way his voice would grow softer when he spoke of her. Natsu wanted that. He wanted to be able to share his life with someone who could make him look and feel the same way. But at the end of this journey, that dream would be crushed.

"Get some sleep son. Your fidgeting is making me anxious."

Natsu looked down at his legs and noticed the way his knee kept bouncing up and down. He couldn't help it. His whole life he'd always seemed to have excess energy. He couldn't even count the number of times he's been scolded for stirring up trouble while sitting through the boring lectures that his father had insisted he attend. And it wasn't that he didn't enjoy learning. He just couldn't stand sitting still for that long.

Natsu stood up and walked to the front of the tent. "I'm going to go outside and see if someone wants to spar with me."

Igneel groaned and rolled over in his bed. "Fine. Just don't leave the camp."

Natsu nodded and ducked out of the tent. Several men were sitting nearby around a fire, eating and drinking. They were laughing about something but as soon as they spotted Natsu, they jumped to their feet and bowed their heads.

"So," Natsu said, stretching his arms out and cracking his knuckles. "Who wants to fight me?"

The men turned and looked at each other and then one grinned and stepped forward. "I will."

It was well past dark and the only light was from the nearly full moon above and the fire blazing nearby. Natsu grabbed a spear and a shield and donned several light pieces of armor from where the guards had left it all piled while eating and the other man did the same.

"Don't you dare go easy on me," Natsu said, adjusting the weapon in his hand till he had a good grip.

The guard nodded and smirked, "I know better than to go easy on you, Sir."

The other guards took seats nearby, holding their mugs as they eagerly awaited the spectacle coming their way. It had become common enough during their trip for the Prince to come out and ask to fight with one of them and it always proved to be a very entertaining sight. That's why people from all over the small camp started crowding around, servants, guards and all the rest of the royal entourage. On occasion, even Igneel had been seen watching his son, smiling proudly as time and time again, Natsu would get the best of whoever his opponent was.

Natsu grinned widely and the two began to circle each other, measuring each other up. The fire from the camp reflected off of Natsu's eyes and then, with a quick movement, he lunged forward, arm outstretched as the tip of his spear was just barely dodged by the wide eyed guard.

"Close one," Natsu teased and then attacked again, lifting his spear high and coming down hard on to the guards shield. At the same time, the man bent low and thrust upwards with his own spear, brushing just beyond Natsu's side.

The Prince growled deep in his throat and clamped down on the mans weapon, capturing it between his arm and his side. Then, with a quick twist of his body, yanked it from the guard's hands and dropped it to the ground.

Instantly a sword was unsheathed and Natsu blocked the attack with his small shield, parrying the blow to the side and then unleashing an attack of his own, aiming for the mans right shoulder and missing by only inches. "Woah! You're getting quick!" Natsu exclaimed, stepping back with a small smile.

"I've had a lot of practice lately," the guard said and then went on the attack again, only to be stopped by Natsu's spear sliding along his sword and deflecting it. Over and over they mimicked this similar pattern, thrusting, parrying, blocking till finally the guard turned full circle after an easy block and then slashed at Natsu, aiming for his chest. The blade barely missed its mark but before anyone had a moment to react, Natsu lunged forward, sliding low and kicked the mans leg out from under him, causing him to fall to his knee where the tip of Natsu's staff waited less than an inch from his outstretched chin.

"I guess you still need more practice," Natsu said jokingly and stepped back, dropping his weapon to the dirt as the people around them erupted in cheers.

The guard grunted in defeat and slowly stood, breathing heavily. "We still have a few days."

Natsu shed his armor and turned before disappearing back into his tent to say, "And don't forget about the journey home…"

* * *

The camp was mostly quiet as Natsu lay out on his makeshift bed, the only sounds being a guard rustling around outside the tent and some creature howling in the distance. He could see his father lying stiffly nearby. His eyes were open, alert to every small sound and every shadow cast over the fabric of the tent. It wasn't uncommon for him to be like this, always watchful and over-protective, but tonight he seemed even more so. There was a rigidness to him that, even lying down, wouldn't disappear. It made Natsu uneasy and he found it difficult to fall asleep as he lay there.

For three weeks they had been traveling, one of which by ship as they'd made their way from Carthage to Sicily then on towards Rome on foot. It was the farthest Natsu had ever been from his homeland and unfortunately it was under circumstances that he would rather not be a part of. But, things were as they were. There was no going back now. He'd made his decision and he would follow his father's wishes, grudgingly though he did so.

A small sound outside made Igneel sit up quickly, his hand reaching automatically for his sword beside him.

"It was probably just one of the guards tripping over something. I think they drank too much again," Natsu said, staring at the dark ceiling.

"Is that supposed to appease me?"

Natsu turned his head towards his father and sighed, "I suppose not. But I'm sure it was nothing."

Igneels grip on the handle of his sword didn't slacken as he eyed their tight surroundings, scanning every inch of the tent. As much as Natsu tried, he couldn't keep himself from doing the same. His father's unrest made him equally so but after several minutes of silence, he laid back and rolled on to his side. "I'm going to sleep."

Igneel didn't respond but put his sword down and laid back. Nights made him nervous, ever since his days at the forefront of an army where attacks could be unleashed at any moment, often times under the cloak of darkness. It didn't help that he'd been uneasy ever since they'd left their home. Something about the shadows of this land made him uncomfortable, as if something lurked, waiting for the right moment to strike.

A quiet groan and a soft thud had both men sitting up in alertness, Igneel grabbing his sword once again. Natsu opened his mouth to speak but Igneel quickly silenced him with a wave of his hand.

Footsteps shuffled outside and Natsu curled his fingers around the hilt of his dagger hidden beneath his pillow. He glanced over at his father who was silently listening, following the sounds as they surrounded and made their way to the back of their tent. Both men rose to their feet, crouching with their weapons at the ready. There was a whispered order and then, only a second later, the sound of fabric being torn echoed around the small area and they could see the glint of the tip of a knife jutting through the back of their tent .

Natsu felt his heart pounding a quick rhythm, echoing in his ears. His entire body was tense and as the blade sliced all the way to the bottom of the fabric, fear crept its way up his throat. Growing up, he'd only ever faced friendly foes, never any real danger. He'd always been safe within the walls of the palace and there'd never been any real possibility of harm in the many skirmishes he'd involved himself in.

A shudder raced through his body when the outline of a man clad in dark clothes stepped through the opening, a black piece of cloth covering most of his face. Igneel didn't waste a second and immediately lunged at the man, sword slicing across his chest and then into the man's gut. The man clutched his belly and fell to the floor, a disgusting groan of pain erupting from his mouth.

"Natsu!" Igneel hollered, snapping his son out of the daze he'd been in as a man slipped through the front of the tent while another jumped through the back.

Natsu raced forward and grabbed the man's raised arm, spinning behind him. He yanked his arm backwards and then stabbed the man in the center of his back, releasing him to fall to the ground as another came rushing inside. Behind him he could hear his father clanking swords with another but he didn't have time to think any more about it as he ducked out of the way of an oncoming attack and then dove towards the stranger.

The pair went flying backwards, falling to the ground and Natsu grabbed the man's wrists and pinned them to the ground. He only had a moment to register the fact that all the men so far had had cloth covering their faces before another was approaching fast and he quickly rolled over. The man beneath rolled with him and took the brunt of the other mans attack as the tip of a sword protruded from his chest and blood spilled from his mouth, splattering over Natsu's face. The attacker straightened and stabbed the body again, trying to drive his sword through to the body beneath but Natsu slid out an instant earlier and jumped to his feet, grabbing the dead man's sword on his way up.

On the other side of the tent, Igneel was fending off his own string of attackers, cutting them down one by one until he heard a loud shout and saw, from the corner of his eye, Natsu tackling a man, both falling outside of the tent. "Natsu!" he screamed and kicked the man back who was just about to thrust a spear at him and then leapt on top of him, driving his sword through the mans gut as he growled in anger.

Igneel quickly got up and sprinted through the front of the tent, eyes wild as he searched for his son in the dark whom he found rolling around on the ground, locked in a fierce battle. Several men surrounded the rolling pair but as soon as they saw Igneel they ran towards him, weapons aimed for attack.

He blocked the first blow and grunted as he threw the man back, instantly dodging another attack from the second man. Both converged on him at once and Igneel fought to keep his ground as they swung at him, one landing a shallow blow on his right thigh where blood streamed out and stained his linen pants.

The world started to go black as the air slowly dissolved from Natsu's lungs, his attackers hands wrapped tightly around his throat, pinning him to the ground. He searched desperately around him, sliding his hands over grass and dirt till finally he found the handle of his dagger and aimed for the side of the man's throat, watching as blood gushed from the wound and the man fell to the side.

"Dad!" Natsu yelled when he stood up, seeing his father struggling as two men pushed him back. He rushed forward and grabbed one around the neck and spun him around, driving his dagger into the man's belly and then stood back as his father finished the other guy off.

"Are you ok, son?" Igneel asked between panting breaths.

"Yea, are you?"

Igneel nodded but Natsu's eyes dropped to his bleeding thigh and exclaimed, "You were hurt!"

"It's fine," his father said quickly and turned, looking around the camp.

"Are they gone?" Natsu asked, glancing around as well.

Igneel wiped at his brow, sweat dripping down his forehead. "I don't…"

Suddenly four men emerged from the darkness, coming from all sides and boxing them in. They were dressed the same as the men before, covered in black clothing with a black cloth shielding their faces.

"Natsu…" Igneel whispered quietly, stepping back till he was back to back with his son, facing opposite directions.

"We got them," Natsu whispered quietly and then the men advanced, their swords aimed at the pair.

Natsu was the first to react, lunging forward and parrying a thrusting sword to the side. He quickly spun on the other attacker and kicked him, knocking him backwards and then turned back and sliced a gash across the first man's chest and thrust his knife into his abdomen.

A few feet away, Igneel fought off the two men attacking him, bringing one low and then turning on the other and stabbing him in the chest. He quickly glanced around and as he did, a large figure appeared, cloaked in the darkness. He was running right for Natsu, a long spear extended from his hand. His son was still locked in battle, his back turned towards the new attacker and Igneel didn't have time to think, didn't have time to do anything… but react.

Natsu yanked his dagger out of the man's gut and immediately defended a blow aimed for his head, deflecting the man's sword and then jabbing him in the side. Sweat was pouring down his face, his chest heaving and as he looked up, he was suddenly thrown to the side, his father diving in front of him.

A horrible sound erupted from his father's mouth and suddenly the tip of a spear jutted out of his back, dripping with blood.

"No!" Natsu screamed, his vision filling with red. Without thought, he jumped to his feet and grabbed the man from behind. His blade moved swiftly up to his neck and he sliced his throat, listening to him gurgle and choke as he fell to his knees, clutching the gushing wound.

"Father!" Natsu cried, hurrying to his side. He fell to his knees and yanked the spear out of Igneel's chest, cringing at the agonized scream that tore from his mouth. "It's ok. You're going to be ok."

Igneel fell back on to the ground, his body heavy. "Natsu…" he whispered hoarsely, struggling for air.

Natsu pressed his hand to the wound, streams of red flowing between his fingers. Tears clouded his vision and he swallowed the thick swell of emotion lodged in his throat. "No, you're not leaving me," he cried, shaking his head back and forth and pressing more firmly on the wound.

Igneel lifted his hand slowly and placed it on top of Natsu's. "Son, you have to promise me…"

"No! I'm not promising you anything. You're going to be ok!"

"Natsu, promise me… promise me that you will always protect… the things… most important to you."

Sobs tumbled out of Natsu's mouth and tears soaked his face. "Father please. Don't… don't do this. You're fine. Everything is going to be alright."

Igneel closed his eyes and then opened them slowly, reaching his hand up. "You have your mother's hair." His eyes became distant, fogging over as he brushed the side of Natsu's face. "You are so much like her you know; your emotions so open and honest."

Natsu nodded as he sniffed and swiped his hand over his eyes. "I know Dad."

Pain etched his face as Igneel took a shuddering breath, his teeth clenched. "I love you son."

"No! Don't leave me. Please… NO!" Natsu's eyes became panicked, his hands searching up and down his father's body. "Father please! I love you… Father!"

His eyes dimmed, a shadow crossing over them and with a long exhalation, Igneel released his last breath.

"No! NOOOOOO!" Natsu's cry pierced the stale air. Uncontrolled sobs seized his body and he fell on top of his father, his hands fisted and pounding on his unmoving form. "You can't do this to me!"

Tears blinded him as he started to rock back and forth, his entire body shaking. Incoherent words spilled from his mouth and he was lost, the world around him fading away as grief overwhelmed him and darkness descended.

To be continued...

* * *

**First chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Please check out Approvesports Tumblr page... or mine, for the accompanying pictures for this chapter... a few are already posted and 1 will be posted in a few days so as not to spoil the chapter for anyone. Please show her lots of love and let me know what you thought of the first chapter.**

**Also, a special thanks to LeosLady and Deathsembrace for the encouragement and helpful ideas. DB's forever!**

**And a HUGE thank you to all of you who have been so sweet and encouraging as well!**


	3. Chapter 2: Storming the Sorrow

**Thank you guys for the wonderful comments :) I'm so happy to hear that most of you have checked out Approvesports pictures for this. They are just so amazing!**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Storming the Sorrow**

The camp was silent, the ground littered with bodies. A small fire still burned and a strange metallic scent tinged the air. The moon overhead glowed brightly, unphased by the recent events and as the wind picked up, the tents flapped with the breeze.

When Natsu finally came to, he was weeping, salty liquid streaming down his cheeks. His throat was raw and he struggled to swallow as he sat up and stared down at his fathers' deceased form. Ever present, hanging from his neck, was the ruby amulet, streaked with drying blood.

Natsu reached out and trailed a finger around the golden edge. First his mothers… then his fathers. He grabbed the chain and slid it over his fathers head, lifting the piece to his face and staring at the mystical fire bird. How many times had he stared at this piece of jewelry? How many times had he touched it as a child in awe with the vibrant gems?

He blinked slowly and draped the necklace around his neck. It was heavy, the cold chain feeling foreign on his skin.

He took a deep breath, his body weak from emotion. Death surrounded him, guards, servants, enemies. He seemed to be the only one left.

His eyes moved back to his father in front of him and a fresh round of tears spilled down his face. It felt like his heart was dying as he sat there, alone, with no real family left.

After several minutes, exhaustion took over and he once again fell into blackness.

* * *

Footsteps padded silently up the steep grassy hill, the sun hovering just above the mountains in the distance. It was an early spring morning and Flora, the goddess of flowers, was certainly hard at work. White and pink oleander trees dotted the landscape, the only things interrupting the perfectly green expanse of grassy fields that stretched as far as the eye could see. It was truly a beautiful morning but the pair that made their way up the grassy incline didn't notice it, intent on their path and stopping once they reached the top where a large marble slab sat.

The stone had a human male form clad in heavy armor etched into it, its face in profile with a large shield on one arm and a sword held in the other. Carved across the top in bold letters was the name METALICANA and in slightly smaller letters beneath it, _Legendary Gladiator._

Gajeel stared blindly at the ornate stone, his large muscular arms laden with ragged scars crossed over a broad chest with his ever present companion beside him. This had become the routine since his father had passed away several years ago. On the morning of a match, Gajeel and Lily would visit his father's grave, watching the morning drift away as they lost themselves to past memories and thoughts of what was to come.

Lily had been a gift to Gajeel, one of the last fond memories he had of his father.

_It had been a day like any other, the large house that they lived in bustling with activity as the servants prepared their evening meal. Gajeel had been busy out in the Atrium, practicing his sword skills when his father had joined him, taking a seat off to the side and watching his only son in silence for a time._

_When the sweat started to roll down his face, Gajeel dropped his sword to the ground and leaned his head back, exhaling loudly. He was sixteen, his long raven black hair tied behind his neck with a thin strip of leather. Several strands had escaped and clung to his damp skin, framing his angular face. His shirt had long ago been abandoned, thrown over the back of a chair and his adolescent body showed the signs of a large muscular frame, already towering over most people in town._

_He grabbed a rag and wiped off his face, blinking his crimson eyes as the room came back into focus. Sitting in the corner was his father, lounging comfortably in one of the thickly padded chairs that randomly dotted the large outdoor space. He didn't speak a word but he knew his father wished to speak with him so he made his way over, skirting the pool in the center and passing several large statues of past gladiators and warriors. He took a seat on a nearby chaise lounge chair and dropped his rag beside him, his chest still heaving slightly from his previous exertion._

"_You will be able to compete soon. Your form is good and you grow stronger everyday," Metalicana's booming baritone voice said while he idly toyed with something in his lap. The bundle was wrapped in black cloth, squirming restlessly and Gajeel tilted his head to the side, his brows drawn together in confusion. He wanted to ask what it was but he knew better than to speak out of turn. His father was a rough man and Gajeel had been on the receiving end of many of his reprimands growing up. Enough to know that his father would tell him what he wanted him to know, and nothing more._

_Metalicana seemed lost in thought as he eyed his son, his hair the same color as his and falling in layers down to his waist. He had stormy grey eyes, large and intimidating when filled with anger and nearly silver when filled with mirth. His hairline was deep and jagged on his forehead and he had piercings lining his brow, nose and chin as well as his ears which had pewter swords dangling from the lobes. Short stubble covered his face, matching the color of his hair and his unkept appearance gave him an edge of mystery which many women still fawned over._

"_I haven't always been the best father," he began, still absently playing with the bundle in his lap, "and I know it hasn't been easy for you growing up without a mother. But you have turned out well, a good man… a son to be proud of."_

_Gajeel's eyes widened, taken aback by his fathers words and unsure what he was supposed to say. Metalicana was never the type to sit and idly chat, often times being abrupt and almost rude to those seeking casual conversation. When he had something to say, he said it. And that was that. No fluff, no 'how are you doing,' just direct statements or questions to which he expected the same in return. Which was why Gajeel was at a loss for what he was supposed to say at this moment._

_Thankfully, it didn't seem he was expected to as his father continued, "I don't know how many birthdays I've missed over the years. I remember when you were younger and you were playing with the neighbors kittens after they'd been born. I watched you and you seemed so happy, one of the few times I got to see you act like a child. You were always so solitary and rebellious, my fault probably. You take after me in so many ways that sometimes it scares me." His father frowned but quickly cleared his throat and started unwrapping the small bundle. "Even though this is quite late, I hope that it will make up for the years you went without one."_

_Uncovered slowly was a furry tan head and then large, slightly slanted dark eyes. Along its back was darker fur, spiked all the way down the length of its spine to its long tail. It turned its head towards Gajeel and then leaped from Metalicana's lap, paw outstretched as it swiped at Gajeel's face._

"_What the…!" Gajeel exclaimed, catching the ball of fur around the middle and holding it at arms length in the air._

"_It's a lion cub… a slightly manlier version of a kitten," his father explained with a small smile on his face, something that was rarely ever seen._

_Gajeel grimaced as the animal bared its teeth at him but then a high pitched squeal came out of its mouth and Gajeel couldn't hold back the chuckle that worked its way up his throat. "Is that supposed to be a roar?" he teased, pulling the animal onto his lap and ruffling the spiked fur on the top of its head._

_The cub turned its face up and rolled onto its back, playing with Gajeel's fingers as it squirmed around. "What's around its eye?"_

_Metalicana shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's just a scar. He must be a feisty one."_

_Gajeel nodded. "He seems to be. That's for sure."_

_Another squeal erupted from the cubs mouth and both men chuckled at the sound. "So, what are you going to name him?" his father asked._

_Gajeel ran his fingers over the small scar and smiled when the cub swatted at his hand. "I'll call him Lily…"_

Without thought, Gajeel's hand found the top of Lily's massive head as he drifted back to the present, standing in front of his father's grave. The scar was still there, stretching over Lily's left eye but he now had a mane of nearly black fur, fading into lighter fur over the rest of his body… a body which stood nearly as tall as the underside of Gajeel's chest.

They'd both grown over the past few years, Lily becoming a full sized male lion and Gajeel filling out and growing several more inches. His hair was nearly the same length that his father's had been and he'd adopted the same piercings he'd worn, looking so much like his father that oftentimes people would accidentally call him by his father's name.

This same comparison crept into the arena as well, people remarking on their similar fighting styles and execution. It irked Gajeel to no end. Not that he wasn't flattered to be compared to one of the greatest Gladiators in history but, he wanted to make a name for himself. This is why, with Lily at his side, he'd vowed that one day he would overcome the shadow of his father and become the greatest Gladiator of all time.

Time passed quietly. The sun was higher in the sky now and Gajeel could hear the city behind him coming to life. Soon he would have to make his way to the arena and prepare himself for the match that day. But for now, he was content to stand on the top of the hill with his closest friend beside him, letting memories fill his mind.

* * *

Natsu awoke with a jolt, sitting up quickly and staring at the space around him. His stomach turned, cringing at the sight that assaulted him. Never had he seen so much death before. Everywhere he looked, it was there. Guards, servants, all the people he'd been traveling with for the past several weeks. Whoever these attackers were, they had worked swiftly, barely making a noise as they'd made their way through the camp, killing everyone almost silently. If it hadn't been for that barely audible noise and his fathers constant alertness, he probably would have ended up with the same fate.

He looked down and lying on the ground in front of him was his father, his head falling to the side as if deeply asleep. If only that was so. If only he could shake him and wake him up. Like none of this had happened and they'd just drank a little too much the night before and fallen asleep outside.

But, it wasn't so and Natsu felt a new wave of sorrow cascade over him, tears threatening once again. He shook his head quickly and rose to his feet, determined to not get pulled into the grief this time. There were things that needed to be done. Maybe someone else was still alive. Maybe someone was only injured.

One by one he checked all the bodies, friends, enemies… growing more and more disgusted and angry with every lifeless form he came across. Who could have done this? Why had they done this? Was it some rogue gang that thought they might acquire a bit of wealth from their entourage?

Somehow he didn't believe that could be the case. Though their royal traveling party hadn't been extremely large like some of their trips, it hadn't been small either. Well over a dozen guards had accompanied them over the long journey along with half as many capable servants, all of which were well trained in combat. And these bandits had taken them down easily. Not something an ordinary band of thieves would be able to handle.

Natsu rolled a black clad figure over on to its back and felt his stomach turn at the sight of blood caked over the man's face and teeth. All this needless death… and for what? What had they been trying to accomplish? He shook his head and started turning away when suddenly something caught his eye, a glimmer of silver against the man's black robes.

Natsu reached down and grabbed the object, yanking it off the fabric where it was securely fastened and brought it closer to his eyes. It was a serpent, its long thin body weaving in and out of itself and its head encrusted with two purple gemstones for eyes.

He'd seen this symbol before. Actually, he'd seen it nearly every day since his father had remarried, draped over his step-mothers neck. Confusion clouded his mind and all he could do was simply stare at the object, following its winding body. Why was it the same symbol? Was it some kind of representation of a God that he was unaware of? It must be just a coincidence.

Although he wished it was something simple; that there was an easy explanation, he had a suspicion that in actuality, it was much more sinister and the thought made his body tremble with anger. He knew his step-mother wasn't a nice person, hadn't liked her from the moment she'd married his father. But to do something like this? Was she capable of doing something this horrendous?

When he searched another and then another black clad body and found the same brooch, his suspicions were confirmed and he clenched his fist in malice, screaming at the sky in agonized frustration. How could she do this? Why… why would she do this? What could she gain from killing her own husband and his…

A sudden image materialized inside his head, his younger step-brother, following him like a lost puppy inside the palace. From the first day he and his mother had moved in, he'd been a constant shadow, following Natsu wherever he went and mimicking whatever it was that he was doing. There was three years between the two brothers and though they were not related by blood, Natsu had grown to love the young kid, teaching him fighting techniques and showing him how to hide ants in their teacher's robes.

His mother had never approved of their closeness, whisking Sting away whenever she caught them together and sending him off to live with other relatives whenever possible, especially as they'd grown older. Over the past several years, Natsu had barely seen his step-brother and their relationship had grown distant, so distant that the last time Natsu had seen him at a royal dinner, Sting hadn't even acknowledged him other than sending a quick nod his direction.

At the time, it had bothered him. Even so much so that Natsu had sought him out in his private chambers later that night. He'd needed to know why he was behaving so coldly towards him. What had happened to make their relationship so tense? But the moment he'd gotten there, he'd been sent away by his step-mother who had greeted him at the double doors, an angry sneer on her face.

Could it possibly be that she wanted to take the throne for her son? Was her greed really that extensive?

Natsu stood slowly and walked over to the tent he'd shared with his father, the same tent they'd traded jokes and stories in over the past several weeks. It was all still so surreal, like any moment his father would come walking inside and berate him for leaving his muddy shoes on or laugh about something one of the guards had just said. His hands were shaking as he lifted a red blanket off of the back of a chair, still trembling from immense emotional strain, and returned outside. Slowly he made his way to his father and knelt beside him, his gaze intense as he looked down.

"I promise, no matter how long it takes, I will avenge you," he said and carefully laid the blanket over his lifeless body, moisture gathering beneath his eyes as he looked at his father's face one last time. "I love you."

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when Natsu finally finished burying his father, finding a small alcove within the dense surrounding forest, not far from where they'd set up camp. He placed a stone over the grave, carefully carving his name on it but left the details off, not wanting anyone to know that this was the King of Carthage lying there. One day he planned to come back and bring his father's remains to his homeland so he could receive a proper burial. But for now, with his path uncertain ahead of him, this had to do.

He made his way back to camp, leading Dunkin, his horse, alongside him who'd been the muscle behind bringing his father's body to its resting place. Now what to do with the rest of them? He knew he couldn't bury them all, there was simply too many. It would take days. But he couldn't just leave them there.

As much as he hated the idea, the only solution he could come up with was to pile them all up and burn them. At least that way they wouldn't be left out to rot for the vultures and other animals wanting to prey on them. But it still wasn't an easy job, dragging them all over to one area away from the dense trees, one by one. It took him several more hours and by the time he had them all laid out, the sun was already well towards the west.

His bag was already packed and secured on Dunkin's back as he stood beside the pile of familiar faces, faces that he'd grown close to over the long journey. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, vowing once again that this wouldn't go unpunished; that one day, he would make whoever had done this, whether it be his step-mother or not, suffer as these people had suffered.

The waning sun evaporated the few tears that slid on to his cheeks as he stood there motionless for several minutes, letting the memories he'd shared with these people travel through his mind. It wasn't till he heard a sound in the distance that he lifted his head, scanning his surroundings for anything suspicious, but nothing seemed out of place. Still though, he was on edge, his body alert and he wasn't about to ignore his instincts after what had already occurred. So he said a last farewell to his traveling companions and set the mound aflame, mounting his horse and leaving, setting off in the same direction they'd been going when they'd stopped the previous night.

* * *

Lucy watched as the pink haired maid she'd had since childhood bowed low to her in the open doorway and then mumbled, "Master would like to see you."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "How many times have I told you that you don't need to bow to me?"

Virgo muttered an apology as she bowed once again and left the room, leaving Lucy to just shake her head lightheartedly at her.

What could her father want? Rarely did he ever call on her, more often ignoring her when she wanted to say something or possible try and arrange to do something with him. Quite honestly she couldn't remember the last time he'd called on her. It made Lucy nervous as she stood to her feet and walked steadily down the large courtyard to her father's office where she stopped just outside the doorway, taking a deep breath and rubbing her moist palms on her flowing robes.

"Father?" Lucy questioned as she slowly opened the heavy wooden door, peering inside.

"Come in," her fathers stern voice answered, sending a wave of apprehension through Lucy's body as she quietly closed the door behind her and walked the rest of the way inside. He was sitting behind his impressively large desk, several stacks of scrolls sprawled out over its surface. He didn't even spare a glance at her as she stood in front of him; just continued to scribble down whatever it was that he was working on as he spoke up. "You are of marriageable age now. I have arranged several meetings between you and many respectable families. I trust you know what is expected of you."

Lucy stiffened. Marriageable age? As little involvement that her father had had with her through the years, she quite honestly expected him not to care whether she married or not.

Jude Heartfilia lifted his head, his small dark eyes staring in annoyance at his only daughter as his brows lifted in question.

Lucy stuttered and straightened. "Y-yes father," she answered, terrified of that look she remembered from her childhood. How many times had he glared at her in just that same way, chastising her for doing something he hadn't found acceptable? Mostly that meant that she had either distracted him from his work or wasted a precious second of his time. She'd learned long ago not to bother him while he was in his study. And over the years, that had expanded to include basically every room in the house.

"You can go. I will let you know when the first meeting is," Lucy's father said and with that, she turned and left the room, exhaling audibly after closing the door behind her.

Marriage… her father talked about it so coldly, as if it was some sort of business transaction that needed to be completed. It left a sour feeling in the pit of her stomach as she made her way silently into the gardens at the rear of the pavilion. The Night Gladiolus and Casablanca Lilies were already opening, their petals expanding to absorb the delicate rays of moonlight. A beautiful fragrance drifted in the gentle breeze and Lucy breathed it in as she sat down at one of her favorite spots.

For as long as she could remember, she'd been reading romantic tales, falling in love with the idea of love. Though she'd never experienced it for herself, she longed to. That was why she spent an endless amount of time writing about it in her stories, dreaming about it. She remembered as a child, sitting with her mother in this very same spot, listening to her tell the tale of Eros and Psyche and how they faced obstacle after obstacle, overcoming impossible feats in order to be together. It had become Lucy's favorite tale, fascinated by Psyche's overwhelming love for Eros and the way she braved even the underworld to be with her lover.

Lucy wanted that. She wanted to feel what it was like to love someone so much, to love them beyond even herself. That was why, as she turned her face up to the stars and gazed at the nearly full moon, she sent a silent prayer to her mother and the Gods, hoping that one day, love would find her and take her away from this house which was once so filled with warmth and love but no longer was.

* * *

It was well past dark when Natsu tightened the reins on Dunkin, entranced by the bright moon overhead. His horse was unusually skittish, snorting and stomping beneath him but Natsu couldn't tear his eyes away from the sky. It felt like something was tugging at his chest, his body filling with unfamiliar warmth till suddenly it burst inside of him and just as quickly... disappeared, leaving nothing behind but a feeling of emptiness and confusion.

He quickly shook his head, trying to put aside that strange moment, and eyed his surroundings. The path that he was on was nestled in a small valley between two hills, long shadows stretching over the ground from the few trees that littered the area. It was hard to see anything beyond a couple dozen feet and Natsu silently urged his horse to continue forward, uneasy with the place that they stood at the moment. He knew he needed to find somewhere to make camp for the night, remembering his father's words clearly about evil and darkness. 'How true had that been?' he thought as a wave of sadness washed over him.

They passed the hills, entering into a clearing. He didn't like the idea of camping out in such an unconcealed place so they kept moving, their pace quickening. "Don't worry boy. We'll find a nice spot soon and rest for the night," Natsu said, gently patting his horse's neck.

In the distance, Natsu could hear what sounded like gurgling water and he dug his heels into Dunkin's sides, urging him forward. "Come on. I think we can stop up ahead."

The ground grew rockier and soon they were upon the stream and Natsu jumped off, water splashing as his feet submerged in the shallow current. "See, I told you we'd find a nice spot," Natsu said but as he reached for something in his pack, the cracking of a small branch just south of where they stood made both of them stiffen in alertness, Dunkin's front legs splaying out, ready to bolt at an instants notice.

"Shhh, it's ok boy. I…" Another sound had the horse backing up, his head elevated in fear and Natsu didn't waste another moment before he jumped onto his back and the two spun around, darting out of the stream.

Within seconds, the sound of hooves echoed behind them and Natsu looked back, his eyes going wide at the sight of a dozen or more mounted figures coming towards them at breakneck speed. He urged Dunkin faster, the landscape flying by in a flurry of trees and brush. The men were less than fifty yards away and suddenly an arrow whizzed by his head, impaling a nearby tree.

Blood pumped rapidly through his veins, the sound pounding in his ears as adrenaline swarmed his body. The path opened up and Natsu leaned closer to Dunkin's neck, mumbling words of encouragement as they sped through a shallow valley, a large hill looming in the distance.

He glanced behind him, the men still close on their heels and he ducked as another arrow flew by. He had to do something. He knew Dunkin couldn't keep up a pace like this for long. He was bred for strength and endurance, not speed. But as the hill rapidly approached in front of them, he couldn't think of anything and fear started to creep up and constrict his throat.

Desperately he looked around the area, trying to find anything that could possibly help them. They rounded a small bend to skirt the hill and suddenly he could see a twinkling of light in the distance, slightly illuminating the outline of several houses a little less than a league away.

He urged Dunkin faster, feeling the men closing in on them. The path began a slow decent and though their pace quickened, so did their pursuers. Soon they were less than a dozen yards behind them and Natsu reached for his sword at his hip, ready to fight when suddenly an arrow grazed the side of his upper arm, stinging his flesh. A cry of pain erupted from behind, followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground and Natsu quickly turned his head, finding one of the men lying on the ground.

The air hissed beside his ear and then another man clutched his chest and tumbled off the back of his horse. Natsu jerked his head around, scanning the area for whatever it could be and suddenly the silhouette of a woman appeared, standing with squared shoulders directly in his path. He yanked hard on the reins, gritting his teeth. Dunkin narrowly avoided running headlong into the woman and when Natsu was finally able to turn them back around, he caught the woman striking down the horsemen, swords slashing through the air.

Disbelief made him hesitate but then he quickly snapped out of it and raced back, jumping off Dunkin and stabbing a man who was about to strike the woman from behind. He spun around, avoiding a lunging spear and out of nowhere, an arrow lodged itself inside the man's chest and he collapsed to his knees, toppling to the ground.

Natsu's eyes widened but he didn't have time to think before he was blocking another sword with his own, fighting back a man who was similarly clothed to the ones from the previous evening. He growled deep in his throat and sliced at the man's chest, barely missing him and then spun to the side and stabbed him from behind. The man collapsed and Natsu turned just in time to watch as the woman swiftly stabbed one man then jumped into the air and came down hard on another, her swords cutting through the air and slashing across his chest and neck. In the same fluid movement she kicked the last remaining attacker to the ground and then leaped on top of him, driving one of her swords into his chest before she slowly stood back to her feet.

Air rushed rapidly in and out of Natsu's lungs and he fell heavily to his knees, overwhelmed by the events of the past few days. It had all happened so fast. One minute he was riding for his life. And the next, he was staring at the ground littered with dead bodies.

The woman turned to him, her scarlet hair which easily reached past her hips whipping viciously in the strong breeze. She wore light armor on her chest and shoulders and her thighs were covered in thin metal plates. In her hands she still held her swords, both dripping with freshly shed blood and as she walked up to Natsu, he couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by the sight.

"Who are you?" the woman asked, her voice crisp and stern.

Natsu wiped at the sweat dripping from his brow and looked up. "I'm Natsu," he answered, unwilling to let her know his whole name.

In a flash, the point of the woman's sword was hovering less than an inch from his neck and Natsu's entire body froze, his eyes going wide.

"I'm going to ask you again. Who are you?"

Natsu gulped audibly, his hands rising in surrender. "M-my name i-is Natsu. I'm traveling from Carthage on my way to Rome. My companions and I were attacked just last evening and I was the only one who survived."

The woman's eyes narrowed, her gaze sweeping up his form. She seemed to be deciding if what he was saying was true and after several moments she slowly lowered her blade and Natsu sighed in relief and stood.

"Thank you," he said and then stiffened when he heard a noise, making him instantly tighten his grip on the sword he still held.

The woman didn't flinch and quietly sheathed both her swords behind her back. "Do not worry. They won't harm you," she said and out of the darkness, two men appeared, one with hair so dark it camouflaged perfectly with the blackness of the night and the other with hair so pale it almost looked silver in the streaming moonlight. They both had it cropped moderately short, about the same length as his own. But where the dark haired man wore his falling forward over his forehead, the other spiked it away from his face.

Their bodies were slender with toned muscle covering nearly every inch and as they grew closer, Natsu could see that they both stood slightly taller than him. They wore light armor much like the woman's and clutched in each of their hands was a bow, instantly reminding Natsu of the many arrows that had taken down enemy attackers while he'd fought.

"This is Gray and Lyon," the woman said, pulling Natsu's attention away from the pair. "And my name is Erza."

To be continued…

* * *

**Once again, several pictures have been done to accompany this chapter. Please check out Approvesport or mines Tumblr for them. As always, they are absolutely incredible and fit the scenes so wonderfully in this. It's really quite amazing because I actually picture her style of character drawings as I write this rather than the normal. It's really fun.**

**I hope you are all enjoying this so far. I know I am. It has been really fun to write and there is so much in store.**

**Much love to Approvesport for doing all her wonderful artwork and for being such a good friend and listening to me when I have a zillion ideas floating through my head. Same goes to Leoslady... she may not draw anything but she sure as heck has to listen to me babble a lot. **


End file.
